


Надежды нет

by Snusmumrik



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Romance, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Питер хочет Уэйда. Круглосуточно





	Надежды нет

**Author's Note:**

> Багетику MANKY ❤  
> Просто счастливые Питер и Уэйд во вселенной флаффа и единорогов, кончающих радугой

— Сегодня ты будешь трахаться с новым мной, — говорит Уэйд.  
И правда — Питер трахается с новым Уэйдом. В обед ему отрубили голову.   
— Будь нежен, детка, — говорит Уэйд. — У меня ещё ни разу не было.   
Питер закатывает глаза. Питер смеётся. Питер облизывает губы Уэйда и говорит, что в рот у него было уже много раз. 

Найти родинки на теле Уэйда сложно, но Питер — умеет. Нащупывать их пальцами, чувствовать языком. С закрытыми глазами, по запаху — на каждом новом теле Уэйда. Тело всегда одно и то же, но родинки — разные и в разных местах, непредсказуемые, с ними что-то не так. Они ведут себя так для него, Питера, говорит Уэйд. Это слишком охуенный комплимент. 

— Я не выпущу тебя из постели, — говорит Питер. — Пока не найду все.   
Уэйд закатывает глаза. Уэйд смеётся. Уэйд облизывает свои губы, и Питер не слышит, что он там говорит. Питер — просто. Просто-Уэйд-прекрати-не-останавливайся. 

Губы Уэйда. Всё тело Питера знает их. Они побывали везде, но самый пиздец, когда Питер вспоминает об этом всём среди дня. Где-нибудь в метро или на лекции в универе, вспоминает и, как фильм, прокручивает в голове, отматывает назад, снова, снова, снова, смотрит в режиме слоу-мо, со звуком на полную мощность, потому что не убавляется звук в голове. Не убавляется Уэйд. Его охуенность нельзя поставить на паузу. Его уже, наверное, чересчур, но всё равно — не хватает. Пусть звонит почаще, рассказывает о том, как делал салат на ужин и выколол себе глаз — что? как? — или шлёт смс с цитатами из Паланика, или скидывает картинки: «Зацени, Паучок, бритые морские свинки — это миниатюрные бегемотики!». Или, может, если бы каждая отрубленная часть его тела отращивала Уэйда — тогда бы Питер насытился им? Питер был бы в Уэйде, и Уэйд был бы в Питере, и это не была бы поза 69, хотя, нет, и эта поза была бы, и ещё сзади, и Питер весь был бы наполнен Уэйдом, а Уэйд был бы повсюду. 

Питер стоит в магазине в очереди, с закрытыми глазами, трёт переносицу, задевает веки, сжимает виски. Выглядит усталым, но как бы не так. Ему — стыдно. Стыдно всё время думать об Уэйде. О сексе. О сексе с Уэйдом. Помогите. Не смотрите. Вам лучше не знать вообще. Питер трёт переносицу, которой ночью касался языком Уэйд. Трёт пальцами, которые ночью были внутри Уэйда, во рту и не только. Питер переминается с ноги на ногу, и их обе ночью Уэйд целовал. Питер прикусывает костяшку пальца — зубами, которыми ночью кусал Уэйда. Питер нервно глотает слюну, а ночью глотал сперму Уэйда. Очередь слишком длинная, господи, ему всего лишь надо купить пачку чая и сигареты. Для Уэйда. Ему хочется домой, домой — к Уэйду. Переступить через порог и сразу увязнуть в поцелуе. Увязнуть в Уэйде, нащупать обе руки, постоять так, подышать, не надеясь надышаться, прислушаться, не воет ли где-то сирена, всего пять минут, пока сердце бьётся, как муха в паутине. А потом — Питер откроет глаза, все свои глаза, наденет костюм Человека-Паука и снова переступит через порог, уже в другую сторону, навстречу Нью-Йорку, которому нужна помощь. А Питер — он не болен и не в беде, он всего лишь влюблён. 

Уэйда не будет, когда Питер вернётся. Уэйда никогда не бывает в это время. Как будто он всё ещё оберегает анонимность. Хранит её, как верность, в куче немытой посуды в раковине, в мятой постели, пропитанной его запахом. Питер жуёт тыквенный пирог и гладит подушку. Ему не нравится, какая она атласная, ему нравится гладить лицо Уэйда. Спотыкаться пальцами на каждом шагу. А потом губами и языком, без остановки, тереться носом, царапать ресницами, шептать: «Заткнись» в ответ на «Хватит» Уэйда. Не хватит. Никогда не хватит. Город спасён и спит, а Питер — умирает. Питер разваливается по частям, распадается на атомы, рассыпается в пыль. Он нигде и повсюду. Он далеко не в себе. 

Уэйд возвращается, когда Питер уже почти спит.   
— Вынь руки из штанов, мерзкий мальчишка, ты их помыл? — кричит он с порога, и Питер вспоминает, что нет, не помыл. И костюм не снял, и не прибрался, но и не подрочил, справедливости ради. Он тащится в ванную, на ходу стягивая с себя костюм, а там уже Уэйд, тоже голый. Анонимность, да? Дэдпул нужен городу не меньше Человека-Паука, и не для того, чтобы снимать с деревьев котят. Нью-Йорк огромен, Питер — один, а Уэйд — бесконечен, и кто из них больше работает на всеобщее благо, ещё вопрос. Уэйд пахнет жжёной резиной и потом, но он — цел. Всё на месте, и сердце Питера — теперь тоже. 

— Соскучился, Паучок? — спрашивает Уэйд и подмигивает ему через зеркало. Питер мотает головой, становится вплотную к его спине, приоткрывает рот и дотрагивается языком до родинки на его лопатке. Он увидел её только что, утром ещё не было. Уэйд тихо выдыхает, и из его тела уходит напряжённость. Всё, теперь он точно, весь целиком здесь, дома, рядом с Питером. 

Они вместе принимают душ, по-быстрому, и трахаются. У Питера соскальзывают ладони и пятки с запотевшего кафеля, Уэйд подхватывает его, впечатывая в стену, сжимает мокрые волосы и шепчет что-то в шею. Как будто призывает сатану. Вода из душа горячая, дыхание Уэйда горячее, и Питер кончает горячо. 

В постели они ещё долго возятся. Постель им нужна не для того, чтобы спать. Просто иногда хочется растянуться на горизонтальной поверхности. Они разговаривают, целуются, смеются, мечтают, снова трахаются, снова смеются, спорят, трогают друг друга, уже скучают друг по другу в преддверии нового дня. Закрывают глаза и молчат, провалившись в короткий сон. Питеру снятся они. Их квартира, их завтраки, их секс. У Питера, наверное, никакого воображения. Или ему просто не хочется расставаться с Уэйдом ни на секунду. В конце концов, Питер — обычный студент, который пишет его имя на последних страницах в своих тетрадках и витает в облаках безо всякой страховки.


End file.
